


Run Completely Away

by Stolen_Writer



Category: The 25th Ward: The Silver Case, シルバー事件 | The Silver Case
Genre: Escape, Gen, Peace, Short, peaceful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: The moment she gave him the option of choosing the future to come, a hundred choices popped up in his head.They would all turn blue someday. But, right now… He had chosen… to listen.Or a more detailed narration of the "Listen to Sakanaction's new release" ending.





	Run Completely Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've been wanting to post this for a very long time but hadn't finished it until today. I, initially, wanted to write details for each ending, but I figured there were some that didn't really need more explaining... or were too simple to extract some details out of it. Hopefully, I can do some and show some interesting or, at least, entertaining details. Please, enjoy!

The moment she gave him the option of choosing the future to come, a hundred choices popped up in his head. 

They would all turn blue someday. But, right now… He had chosen… to listen. 

He listened to the new album, that album that caught his eyes once he had gone out. He was on duty, yet that album had struck him as odd and, as much as he wanted to hold that strange feeling in, he ended up buying it… Yet he was sure he would never be able to hear it. He was bound. He was only here to continue with the missions given to him. That decision of buying the album… was it just his attempt of breaking the cycle? He supposed so. How idiotic… how sad. 

But, now… he had been given the chance. He could finally sit and listen. Or rather stand and listen. So, he did. 

The sounds, the clear intentions, the wants and desires. His head mixed them in and, for once, he felt his soul. He… really had one. Right now, he had been given the chance… he had always had a chance to do it. He wanted to seize it. He would grab hold of it. He didn’t want any of this. 

To decide who to kill and who gets to live? No, none of that really mattered, none of that was what he wanted when he himself had never lived and could never die like that.

Run. 

He had to run. He gave them one last glance. 

He ran away, his feet moved away from the bizarre scene, away from that bizarre place, away from his bizarre life. Yes. He had to run.

Run completely away. 

He had to run from all of it. From the Wards, from the Government, from the Silver Case, from his name, from his identity and role. He had to run completely away from it all. He could do it now, so he would do it. He was doing it. He was running… In the dead of night, in the darkness of the place he thought was his only home, he ran, he left. And no one could stop him. No one would stop him. This was his choice. The ending to the story. 

The dead of night slowly changed, it changed to a soft color… Gray? And then… a fading purple. 

He got in. He rode a ferry. He sat and sighed, hands shaking, face sweaty from all the running, body cold from taking up such a choice. From taking up a choice at all. His mouth opened and closed as he took deep breaths, he looked from one side to the other, lost. Where was he going? …It was alright to be lost. It was alright to not know. For the first time, not knowing was fine and he was… he would be free. The purple and humid wind brushed his face… and he could see a warm dawn from the horizon and the waves.  
That ferry… lead to a small local municipality. 

What a small place. What a gentle place. What a scary place. What a beautiful place.

This would be his home. His home looked like a lie… The gentle breeze, the faint smell of the nearby sea, the slow movement of people, the look of life in their eyes. So different from all he knew. So different from the Wards and its people. How could it be possible? A place like this existed? A fake sky, orange forever, existed? A peaceful municipality like this… had been waiting for him all along? Was this paradise for the lucky? A marvelous illusion for those who could escape the dire reality of silver? 

He smiled. He gently smiled at the sky as the people around just moved on with their normal everyday lives, monotonous, frivolous… perfect. He had been looking for something like this… For only this. Nothing. A place of nothing meaningful. A place of only… a predictable life. He had been looking for this without looking at all. This is what he had wanted, if he even knew what wanting felt like. This was the closest to a desire… to a dream come true. The only dream he needed. He was lucky. 

Slowly, calmly, he would reform his life. A new name, a new identity. He wasn’t that being bound to his irregular destiny, to a world that was looking for destruction and agendas that were unreasonable, a fray of nothing. He took a job. That small place could only give you so much jobs to do. A live-in job, seemed fitting for a man with nothing else to do. He wanted to dedicate himself to something trivial. Something that would keep him moving, like any other human. Working to live, living to work. He wanted that and he had the perfect chance to see how it all was. 

Amazing. It made him feel… small and insignificant, part of the cogs of life. A warm feeling, lovely. He was happy this way. The days went by with a consistent routine, the sky sometimes blue, sometimes dark and rainy… It never interrupted his desire to work, to visit that nearby food joint, to nod his head at the people walking by, to discover bits and pieces of that land he was living in… To breathe in the fresh air of the unknown. To be… finally free. 

Right now, he had, he was living it. A quiet life. The life of his dreams, the life that strange album screamed for him to take. He chose to live… To live far-away. And he was doing so. He was living quietly. A life with no events, a life of true tranquility. 

That’s how it went for him… Until there was nothing more. Until his energy gave out, so gently, satisfied… Sitting down, or was it on his bed, his heartbeats turned slower. He barely felt it. One second he was there, the other he knew he was fading away and he wouldn’t stop it. There was no way to do it anyway… And away he went, heartbeats stopping, releasing his last breathe, smiling to himself. Having lived a quiet life, he would finally _die a quiet death._

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! I wanted to write the red text (as I did with the tumblr version, so it would stay honest to the original text), but I couldn't find the way to do so here.  
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small story! Have a great day!


End file.
